Falling Apart
by Mrs.Sid The Kid
Summary: Pefect family on the outside,house of horror on the inside.Six boys with a horrible secret.Home is worse then any horror movie and this movie never ends.Day after day they are broken even more, will anyone ever be able to put them back together. AU
1. Young

A/N: So I know I have a few stories on the go right now but this idea hit me and it wouldn't go away so here it is. I'm not really sure where its going but I have a few ideas so I hope it will turn out well.

Warnings: Slash, underage rape, sadism and other things that aren't good.

Jeff is 17 and has been there ten years  
>Jay is 17 and has been there seven years<br>Cody is 15 and has been there five years  
>Ted is 16 and has been there five years<br>Justin is 16 and has been there two years  
>Evan is 14<p>

-

"He's got a new one."

_-_

_They always have that look when Hunter brings them to the house. They think it's going to be better, they think they'll get hugs and ice cream and a big warm bed. I even thought this place would be amazing. I was seven then and that was ten long years ago. I'm not that stupid now. None of us are_

_Hunter Helmsley and his wife our considered heroes. They take in all the foster kids that no one wants. There are five of us now. We all live in a very big farm house with a large yard and so many animals. It's all great until the doors close. That's when the perfect house, turns into hell._

_The basement is Hunter's special room. It's pretty bare other than a mattress and a locked wooden chest. The chest is full of videos, pictures and toys. Hunter uses the mattress every night. He uses it to show us how much he loves us. His form of love is tying us down and raping us. His dumb bitch of a wife usually films him "loving his boys,"_

_All of us go through it. If we fail a test, talk to loud or don't do our chores we have to play his little game. Some of us get it more than others. Hunter seems to leave Jay alone most of the time because the blonde always fights like crazy. But as a result he is beaten a hell of a lot worse than the rest of us. I guess I'm still his favourite though no matter how much it sickens me. He loves me because I'm the one who watches over his boys. I feed them to the monster._

-

"Jeff this one looks really young." Ted said softly looking at me with a frown when he looked out the window. His frown faded slightly as Cody leaned into his side and kissed his shoulder. Those two came to the house together. All I had ever gotten from them is that Cody and Ted ran away together and got caught and put in foster care because their families didn't want them back. I kicked Cody's leg under the table as the door opened. If Hunter caught them cuddling we would all be in trouble. All four of us looked up from our breakfast to see the new boy standing very close to Hunter

The new boy did look young, way too young to go through this. But we were all young once.

Hunter cleared his throat and smiled at us. "Boys this is Evan. He'll be staying with us from now on." My eyes just zoned in on the fact Hunter had his arm around Evan's shoulder. The pale and very small brunette smiled brightly at Hunter, who returned the affection by ruffling his hair. I wanted to vomit.

All of us muttered a greeting. We all knew what was going to happen tonight at least Justin will be happy. He had Hunter last night and still hasn't woken up yet. When we got the boy he was bloody and had gotten sick multiple times. Hunter feed him booze and pilled for fun. I was up with Justin all night as he threw up and sobbed. I barely got him to sleep as the sun came up. I was running on nothing right now.

"Jeff, you get Evan settled in." Hunter said with a wicked smile. He licked his lips as I stood up and tugged at my sweat pants so they didn't sit so low. I just nodded and motioned for the kid to follow me.

"Hi Jeff." Evan said softly as he smiled up at me. I smiled back down at him before giving Jay a look so he would remember to watch Ted and Cody. I didn't them to get Hunter angry.

" Hi little one." I said as I lead him up the long stair case to the top floor where we all slept. I opened the door and showed him one of the empty beds beside me. " Kid this is your bed." I watched as Evan tossed his bag down and smiled brightly.

"This is my first time having a real bed, this room is so cool and now it's like I have five brothers." He laughed plopping down on the bright blue covers. He looked like an elf with his big brown eyes and milky skin. He wouldn't be so happy after tonight.

"Jeff?" I turned when I heard soft moaning coming from the corner of the room. It was Justin who looked pale and clammy. I sighed softly and went over to the younger boy. The stench of bile filled my nose.

" Were you sick again Angel?" I asked running my hand through his damp with sweat hair. He sniffled and nodded before burying his face in my chest. I gently hugged him trying to sooth Justin. I hated have to take care of all of them; I could barely take care of myself. Once he stopped sniffling I lead him to my bed. " Lay down I'll clean up."

" hi." Justin said softly when he saw Evan sitting on the bed beside him. " I'm sorry I'm sick." He laughed tiredly as he got under the covers.

Evan smiled softly and giggled before moveing closer to Justin. The two boys started talking softly as I went over to Justin's bed. Sighing I started gather up his soiled sheets and blankets. Justin always seemed to get sick after he spends the night down stairs. Hunter is alittle different to all of us.

Jay usually just gets beaten until he is knocked half of the time Hunter doesn't even rape him, I've heard our "dad" saying the little bitch isn't even good enough for him. He doesn't usually rape Ted either because as the southern boys says he just lays there not giving him the satisfaction of tears but he will usually bring Ted down when he is with Cody. Hunter makes Ted watch him rape his almost brother and sometimes he even makes Ted rape Cody. Justin got everything though, he was raped, beaten and Hunter recently started drugging him. Justin always comes back either high as a kite or violently ill.

And I really don't want to talk about me.

I threw the sheets in a basket and sighed softly. " I'm gonna wash the sheets. Evan can you watch Justin and if he gets sick call one of the other boys okay." I told the newest boy who smiled brightly and nodded before turning back to Justin with a smile.

I headed down stairs with the basket under my arm. I saw Jay at the sink washing the breakfast dishes. He came to the house a few years after me and we were pretty close.

" Just is sick still?" He asked as he kept washing the dishes.

" Ya, he is sleeping in my bed. I need to clean up abit. What did hunter even give him?" I said rubbing my face.

"Ipecac and whiskey." Jay said motioning to the bottles on the top of the recycling. " Cody and Ted are in the basement cleaning up Justin's mess from last night. When they are done we have to get Evan ready for tonight." He said softly as he set down his plate that he was holding because his hands started to shake.

" Okay." I said softly before lightly touching Jay's cheek. " He will be okay, he is usually gentle the first time. We will take care of him Jay."

" Ya Ya, You better get those sheets washed before Justin gets in trouble." Jay said before turning back to the sink.

I touched his back lightly before heading to the laundry room. Once I loaded the machine I sat on the floor and pulled my knees close as I started to cry. I couldn't do this when any of the boys were around. They needed me to protect them, I needed to stay strong. I sometimes wish I was all alone here, I could take care of myself fine but I was just so tired of playing care giver. I needed someone to care for me. I let myself cry for only a few more moments before rubbing my eyes and getting to my feet. I grabbed a basket of clean clothes and headed back to our room to put them away. I had no time for this pity party. Life sucks then you die, there was no need to cry about it.


	2. Attitude

A/N: I would like to thank IsidoraAngst and Slashdlite for the reviews and i hope this explains alittle why they haven't told. They are scared into silence.

* * *

><p>"Stop giving me attitude."<p>

* * *

><p><em>I have been told many time my attitude is the reason I get in trouble. I talk back, roll my eyes and sometimes get violent. Having an attitude is what keeps my sane. I survive the beatings; I couldn't survive the other stuff. But the beatings took one thing away from me, I am not allowed to leave the house, I have been homeschooled for three years now.<em>

_I was always the punching bag, I never let him take me without a fight. I even broke his jaw once when I hit him with a wine bottle. He would always make sure he left bruises that I could cover until I really pissed him off and Hunter gave me a black eye. I was sent to school the next day and someone called the cops to report him to child services after they heard me telling Jeff Hunter hit me. He only passed because he scared us into saying everything was okay and I got the black eye from fighting at school. Hunter scared us by holding a gun to Cody's head, he was only ten at the time. _

_Once the cop left he beat me until I was coughing up blood, then brought Jeff down and raped him while I had to watch. After that I have been homeschooled._

_I get under Hunter's skin like nothing else. I always give him attitude and push every button he has sometimes just for fun but usually when he hurts one of the boys. I would much rather take it then let my boys take it. That's why I'm fighting him now, Justin is sick and I'm pissed._

* * *

><p>" I'm not giving you anything Hunter. I'm not bring Justin down stairs. He is sick and he's staying in bed. You can shove his chores up your ass." I said throwing the wet dish towel on the ground. " He was up all night, he can't feed the fucking horses."<p>

" You can either bring him downstairs or I'll drag him down. You choose Jason." Hunter said smirking down at me. I said nothing so he turned and started heading up the stairs. I picked up the dish towel from the floor and threw it at the back of his head. That would get his attention

Before I say anything his meaty fist connected with the side of my head, knocking me silly. I stumbled back hitting the counter. Hunter grabbed me by the neck and squeezed.

" Why do you make me do this Jason? Why can't you be a good boy like the others. All you do is cause trouble." He tsked as he lifted me off my feet by my neck.

I was seeing black spots and my head was heavy. I spit in his face before he slammed me against the cupboards. All I could think so was Justin would be left alone as the darkness overtook me.

* * *

><p>" Stupid Jay. Why does he always get in trouble?"<p>

" I don't know Coddles. He ain't broken after all of these years."

" Course I ain't broken Teddy Bear." I laughed softly before I started coughing. My throat was sore and my head hurt.

" Why did you fight with him?" Cody asked as he hugged a ratty teddy bear to his chest. He has had that stupid bear since he came here.

" He was gonna make Justin get up and I wasn't gonna let him cause Justin has been sick all night." I said getting Ted to help me sit up. Cody frowned even more and rubbed that bears ear. It was a nervous habit the boy always had. It was almost hairless now.

" So you let him beat you up?" Cody said frowning even more.

" Codes, it's better me then you guys." I groaned as my head spun. " I can handle it."

Ted and Cody gave each other a look before nodding. They know by now that can't argue with me. I laughed softly and laid my head back on the pillow. Cody moved closer and smoothed down my spiky hair.

" Teddy will you go get Jay some water?" Cody asked in that soft voice of his. The slightly older boys nodded before getting up and leaving the room.

" What's wrong?" I asked looked up at him. Cody always talks to me when things are buggin him and he can't talk to Ted.

" He could have kill you." He said sadly. " I don't know why you always fight with him. You could have just walked away. But no you had to be stupid and talk back." He said hitting my arm before he started sniffling.

I sighed and pulled Cody tight against my chest as he started sobbing softly. I rubbed his back trying to calm him down.

" Codes, stop crying. I'm fine, see still breathing and walking around." I said softly as I kissed the top of his head. Cody was always the most delicate out of all of us. He looks like a doll and it's probably our fault he's so delicate. Jeff and I act like his parents, Teddy never lets him lift a finger and Justin even protects him.

" It's just I'd be really sad." Cody said softly as he blushed. He sat up and grabbed his bear before giving me a smile. " Don't tell Teddy I was crying. He would get all protective."

I nodded and ruffled his hair. " I promise Cody. Where's the other boys?"

" Jeff is showing Evan all his chores and Justin is doing his homework downstairs." He said with a smile. " He is feeling better, We got him to get some soup and crackers. But he has to go to bed by eight." Cody laughed as he got up and set the bear back on his bed tucked under the covers. " I gotta help make supper, you stay until you feel better."

" Ofcourse Coddles." I said rubbing my face. " You go and cook something nice." I laughed as I laid back in my bed and closed my eyes. I was just going to rest alittle while longer. Then I need to get down stairs to show Hunter I'm fine.

Supper was normal. We all sat in the kitchen and Evan chattered the whole time and we tried to keep up with him. He was too cute for his own good. I knew we all liked him already, he was like a pixie all energy and smiles. Supper ended too fast for my liking since there was school for the other boys tomorrow we had to go to bed early. I could never sleep though; I could sleep tomorrow while Hunter was at work, his wife never checked on me. It was probably around three am when the old wooden floor boards started to creak. I flinched as I heard springs groan under extra weight.

"Mr. Helmsey, whatcha doin?"

I wanted to scream, he was taking Evan up here so we could all hear it. I looked over and I could see Cody's face in the dim light from the door. Tears were already rolling down his cheeks. This is one of the worse things he has done in a long time. We can't hear what goes on down stairs.

" Shh..Be quiet Evan. Just relax."

"Hey don't touch me there, stop please."

The minute I heard Evan start crying, I pulled my pillow over my face, trying to drown out the noise. It helped, barely.

It felt like hours but it may have only been minutes. I moved the pillow so I could hear Hunter's heavy footsteps going back down the stairs to his wife. We all waited a few minutes before we got out of our beds. Ted turned on the light as we went over to Evan's bed. The youngest boy was curled in a ball sobbing loudly.

Jeff piled his blue hair on the top of his head and looked very detached from this whole thing. After doing this for so many years I would be detached also. I watched him get on his knees by Evan's head and run his fingers through the hair.

" Evan, did he hurt you bad?" Jeff asked in a soft voice.

Evan just shook his head and cried harder. I rubbed my face roughly as I looked around at the other boys. Justin looked pale, Ted looked pissed and Cody was in tears. I went to the bathroom and grabbed a damp towel so we could get Evan cleaned up. I gave the towel to Jeff, the second he tried to touch Evan the younger boy started screaming.

" Fuck." I said before sitting beside the boy and pulling him against my side. I covered his mouth and tried to calm him. If he kept screaming Hunter would come back. " You have to be quiet and calm down." I said in a quiet voice. " Jeff is gonna clean you up then you will crawl into bed with one of us and we will fucking make sure he does not come back." I moved my hand and Evan stayed quiet.

We got him cleaned up and calmed down. Evan was quiet and shaking badly but the screaming stopped so we were okay for now. He was still attached to my side as Jeff got up and rubbed his neck. We had made the other three boys go to bed already. Now Cody is in bed with Ted and Justin is wrapped so tight in his blankets, I'm surprised he could breath.

" Jeff, Evan can stay with me. You go to bed okay." I told the slightly older boy as he rubbed his tired eyes.

" Okay Jay." He said yawning. Jeff ran his fingers through Evans hair and kissed my forehead as he went to his bed in the corner. I picked up Evan and went to my bed. He still hasn't said a word since he started screaming. I smiled slightly when I saw Cody's bear on the bed. I tucked Evan in and put the bear under his small shaking arms before lying beside him. He struggled for a second before relaxing in my arms. I held him tight against my chest and closed my eyes. I tried to block out the soft sobs coming from the boy beside me. I swallowed hard and whispered softly.

" You can't tell a soul."


	3. Angel

A/N: More of a filler but I hope you like it R&R

* * *

><p>" Wake up angel face."<p>

* * *

><p><em>I don't know why they all call me Angel. I'm not blond haired, I don't have blue eyes and I am really not pale. I guess it's because my last name is Gabriel but still. I'm no angel. Angels are pure and virtuous. I'm not pure, I'm just trash.<em>

_If Jeff or Jay heard me saying that, they would kill me. They always tell us this is not our fault this happens but every time I get tossed on to the floor after the night in the basement, my skin crawls and I feel like a cheap whore. Hunter always tells me that, I'm just a cheap whore that no one ever wanted._

_I do have someone other than the boys that treats me like a normal person. He is tall, dark, older than me and British. He moved here two months ago and his name is Wade Barrett. We started talking when he moved here and he is my best friend. All he knows is my foster dad is really stern and that's why I'm not allowed to see him after school. He is perfect in every way. We even shared our first kiss._

_He is my rock, I get up every day just to see him._

* * *

><p>"I don't wanna." I groaned throwing a pillow at the noise. I opened one eye to see Jeff scowling as he rubbed his nose. I couldn't help but laugh and sit up. " Is it morning already?" I asked looking around the room. Jeff and I were the only ones upstairs.<p>

" Ya Justin." Jeff smiled as he started to run a comb through his blue hair. " Cody, Ted and Evan are making breakfast and Jay is having a shower."

I nodded and ran my hand through my hair I knew would be sticking straight up. " How is Evan?" I asked before getting up out of my bed and throwing on a tee-shirt.

" He is scared and upset but trying to be fine." Jeff said with a shrug as he pulled his hair into a pony tail.

"we all try to be fine. It doesn't work after while." I shrugged as Jeff smoothed down my hair. He chuckled slightly and pulled me against his side.

" You gonna see your little boyfriend today?" Jeff asked as he kissed the side of my head, My cheeks flushed as I scowled up at him.

" He isn't little. He is six foot six." I said pouting up at him before smiling up at him. " He kissed me."

" What? Why didn't you tell me?" Jeff laughed happily as he spun me around. He was grinning like a mad man when he let me go.

" Cause you'd act like a crazy person." I said with a laugh. I really didn't tell any of the just because I didn't want Hunter to know. I know the boys wouldn't do it on purpose but something might slip and I am so scared of what would happen. Jeff laughed and hugged me tight again.

" If he hurts you, I'm gonna kick his ass. Get dressed and come and eat." Jeff said kissing my forehead once again before leaving the room. I quickly changed and flattened my hair as I went down the stairs to eat breakfast with my brothers.

They were all chatting like it was a normal day and this was a normal house. Jay and Evan were the only two that didn't look like everything was alright. Evan wasn't talking or eating. He was just pushing his food around his plate still holding Cody's bear to his chest and Jay had his arm around Evan's shoulder whispering in his ear. The youngest boy smiled slightly and took a few bites of his pancakes.

I sat beside Cody and Teddy and started digging into my plate. I somewhat tuned out the conversation. I just really wanted to get to school. Soon my wishes were granted and Jeff started herding us out the door leaving Jay alone until school was over. The car ride was rather quiet, I'm guessing just because of what happened last night. Once we pulled up to the school we all separated. Teddy and Cody went off together, Jeff went to show Evan around and I went off looking for Wade.

I found him where I thought I would. He was out under the big oak tree reading some obscure book, he was smiling faintly. I loved watching him not really paying attention to anyone else. Wade was amazing to me but he was tough as nails, he would kick someone's ass just cause they looked at him funny. He as a temper but I feel really safe around him.

"Angel let me just finish this page." He said as I walked up to the tree. He closed the book as I sat beside him and put a tattooed arm around my shoulder with a happy smile on his face.

"How did you know ti was me?" I laughed as i curled tighter against his side. He made me feel normal and these normal minutes were always few and far between these days.

" My angel sense was tingling." He said in that almost pants dropping accent.

"Spiderman reference? Really Wade?" I laughed harder as he pulled up so close I was almost on top of him.

"I'm trying to fit in with you bloody Americans so no making fun." Wade chuckled before leaning up and kissing me lightly. I ran my fingers through his hair, messing up the heavily gelled black hair. I always liked the natural curls better. I deepened the kiss pulling him closer. I needed this. I needed Wade; he was the only way I would ever get away from that house of horrors.


End file.
